From A Fallen Apple
by ButterTARDIS36
Summary: Mina was spending the day reading fanfictions on , when she was sucked into her computer! Entering the internet, Mina touched a screen that showed a world made of blocks called Minecraft, and traveled to that world. Join Mina as she meets interesting people, fights off mobs, and survives through terrifying nights.
1. Prolouge

From A Fallen Apple

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Minecraft except Mina, a.k.a. MinaEmeraldLife (Emerald Life is my YouTube channel name, though I do not have any videos).

Summary: Mina was spending the day reading fanfictions on , when she was sucked into her computer! Entering the internet, Mina touched a screen that showed a world made of blocks called Minecraft, and traveled to that world. Join Mina as she meets interesting people, fights off mobs, and survives through terrifying nights.

**Prologue**

Frowning, I moved my mouse to the internet button on my screen. I hated when the internet would suddenly disconnect. I was in the middle of a good Doctor Who/Maximum Ride crossover to! **(btw, that fanfiction is on this website and is called Dirty Little Secret. I do not own it, but please go check it out)** When it finally connected again, I clicked the "next" button to go to the next chapter. I continued to read fanfiction for hours after that, considering it was summer.

_Several Hours Later…_

I got back from the kitchen holding an apple in my hand. I glanced around my room before my eyes landed on my dresser mirror. My brownish-silverish hair was messed up and frizzy, my violet-green eyes with flecks of light blue tired with bags under them, and my purple jacket was rumpled from laying down.

I went to my desk and sat down in front of my computer, which was surprisingly still on. I opened the tab and continued reading. Once I had continued reading, my lights suddenly went off, as well as everything else in my house. Looking outside, I saw I was the only house with lights off. That made me scared. Reading to many stories can mess with a girl's mind, implanting false sightings of things and making nonsense fears.

Turning back to my computer, which was the only thing on strangely, I continued reading, ignoring the strangeness of everything. Now, you're probably like, "Why is she ignoring everything? Shouldn't she be scared?" To answer your question, my town usually had weird power outages where only a few things stay on.

Hearing my dog bark to be let out, I went to go do that, and when I came back my computer screen was completely purple. Now was the time to be scared. I tried calling the tech company, but I kept messing up the number, my hands were shaking so bad. I finally gave up and tried exiting the room, but when I did the door slamed shut on me, hitting my nose. It started bleeding really badly (since head injuries always bleed a lot), and since I couldn't go out of the room to get tissues, I had to get the ones on my desk – by the computer.

Treading carefully across the carpet, I reached my desk and stretched a trembling hand out. As I reached for the tissue box, my hand slightly brushed my computer, and my hand suddenly felt heavy, like I couldn't move it. And I couldn't. Slowly the rest of my body felt the same way, and before I could feel my face grow heavy, I screamed so loud I could hear birds coming out of the trees outside my – closed – window. My left arm hadn't grown heavy yet, so I moved it around trying to find something to latch onto. I grabbed the first thing that came to hand – my uneaten apple. That's when my left arm became heavy, and I couldn't grab anything else.

With my left hand tightly wrapped around an useless apple, and my entire face numb, I could only watch from behind drooping eyelids as my entire body was sucked into my computer's small screen, where then I blacked out.

**End of Prologue**

Hi! How did you guys enjoy the prologue of _From a Fallen Apple?_ This is my first ever story on , or as I like to call it, Fanfy.

Anyway, I would like to give a shout out to TheCraftedGirl (on Wattpad and on Fanfy), for being a great virtual friend and for encouraging me to finish this chapter!

Nothing else to say here, except I may have slow updates (volley ball reasons), and please follow the story, favorite it maybe, and review!

_Read, write, and eat candy!_

_PEACE!_


	2. Chapter 1 - Into The Internet

From A Fallen Apple

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Minecraft except Mina, a.k.a. MinaEmeraldLife (Emerald Life is my YouTube channel name, though I do not have any videos).

Summary: Mina was spending the day reading fanfictions on , when she was sucked into her computer! Entering the internet, Mina touched a screen that showed a world made of blocks called Minecraft, and traveled to that world. Join Mina as she meets interesting people, fights off mobs, and survives through terrifying nights.

**Chapter One**

It was the type of dark you see when you simply close your eyes, not what you would expect if you were unconscious. You know, like when you close your eyes, and can see little patterns? Yeah, that is what it looked like. I tried to open my eyes, but found I couldn't. I knew I was awake, because you can't really know you are thinking while you are asleep. I tried moving the rest of my body; only to find out I couldn't feel it. So I simply waited for something to happen.

After a while, I slowly felt a pain in my foot. The pain worked its way up my leg and spread throughout my body. It was a dull kind of pain, like when you lightly press on a bruise. Five seconds later, I could feel my body again, and the pain vanished.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me. Everywhere I looked were these cube things, glowing brightly against the black, sort of like those fish with the light bulb-looking things at the very bottom of the ocean. Each cube had a screen showing different things, for example one screen was showing a view through someone's eyes, and now that I think about it… that looks a _lot_ like Call of Duty… I was torn from my thoughts when a voice sounded out somewhere above me.

_Welcome to, The Internet._

"What? I am in The Internet? And who are you?"

_Welcome to, The Internet. I am Siri. I have been programed to help you through._

"Help me through what, exactly?"

_The Internet. Would you prefer me to appear in a human form? I have a wide range of movie characters, actors, book characters, singers, and famous people to choose from._

"Do you have… Severus Snape from Harry Potter?"

_Yes I do. Downloading form. Expected time till complete download – 15 minutes._

Sighing, I sat down and waited until the download was complete. I looked around at the other cubes and realized websites such as Wattpad, , Quotev, and different anime websites such as and **(I do not own any of those websites)**.

_Download Complete_

"Finally!" I shouted. That took a bit longer than it said, but what was to be expected, after all? It was Google… I was shaken from my thoughts once again by Professor Snape appearing in front of me.

"Welcome to the internet, you bumbling idiot," Snape spoke sternly. I could only say one word about that.

"Awesome." To that word, Snape scoffed.

"How grand it must be to have the luxury of not giving a tour of The Internet to a pathetic fool like you," Snape snapped in a calm – but weird sounding – way.

"Um, Siri? I changed my mind, can you please appear as Dean Winchester from Supernatural?" I asked. Immediately after I spoke those words, Snape opened his mouth to speak, only this time sounding like the annoying voice known as – you guessed it – Siri.

_Please confirm download, for Dean Winchester – Supernatural._

"Uh, confirm?"

_Confirmed. Downloading, Dean Winchester – Supernatural._

"Yay!" Once more, I sat down, except this time watching Snape slowly fade and be replaced with Dean.

Fifteen minutes later, I watched the frozen demon-hunter come to life and look around until he spotted me.

"Why hello there beautiful. What is your name?" Dean questioned. Holy cow was Dean really flirting with me? This is a dream… yeah I'm dreaming.

**(Come on, I mean who doesn't want to be the target of Dean's flirting?)**

Only when Dean looked at me funny did I realize I was pinching my arm _really _hard. _Oops…_ I thought.

"M-my name is Mina," I squeaked out. Dean quit looking at me weirdly and smiled.

"Ah, a pretty name for a pretty lady," he winked, "Should we start the tour?" My cheeks by now were probably fire-trucks. I had _completely _forgotten I was supposed to be given a tour of The Internet… my bad.

"Of course!" I replied, taking his outstretched arm. He started walking, telling me about the cubes along the way to somewhere. Around thirty minutes later, Dean stopped walking.

"Hold on a second Mina…," Dean raised his hand and pushed a finger forward. His finger pressed a button, which wasn't visible until a glow surrounded it. Apparently he had pressed a keypad, which has strange figures on it. He pressed the figures in a complicated long sequence, which in turn opened a door which, like the keypad, was not visible until a glow surrounded it and the door opened. Dean held his hand out once again.

"Right this way, Milady!" He spoke cheekily. I grinned at him, _I wonder what would happen if I shoved a pie in his face…_ I thought. And then for some reason I had a pie in my hand. I glanced down shocked at the pie, but then the corners of my mouth turned up into a mischievous smirk. Seconds later, Dean had a cherry and apple pie – really hot, too – in his face, dripping down into his jacket collar and down his shirt. Dean stood there shocked, but then his face broke out into a wide grin and he smeared some face pie onto _my_ face. Now it was my turn to be shocked. But instead of doing the same thing again, I grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him through the doorway. On the other side was what looked like an office that was really technological.

"What?" Was all I said. Dean smirked.

"Welcome to the front office for The Centre Hub **(so creative XD)**, which is the main intersection of the Internet. It is where all the files in the world are kept. Well, the files are kept in the back. This is basically just the receptionist's office," Dean explained. He led me through a steel door to a HUGE room. Let me describe it for you.

All along the sides of the sixteen-sided room – if you can call it a room, since I couldn't see a roof or floor - , as well as shelves in the middle, were slots, like post office box slots. Each size was different, depending on which of the sixteen sides you were facing. Everywhere were machines about as big as an average flat-screen TV. Those machines were taking steel boxes in and out of the slots. I immediately guessed those boxes were the files. Were Dean and I were at, was one of the many platforms spaced out along the walls. It was about ten feet by ten feet, so fairly small. The bad thing was, was that there were no railings. I gulped in fear.

Sadly, even though I didn't want to, Dean led me to the edge of the plat form, allowing me to pear over the edge and see – still – no floor, which even though the room was very brightly lit, I still couldn't see the bottom. Everything was the same all the way down.

"Whoa," I muttered. I heard Dean come up behind me.

"Don't worry, this platform is completely safe. The railings are just invisible to the human eye," Dean explained to my scared self. I turned to stare at him, watching as he suddenly snapped his head to look up, wide-eyed. I slowly looked up as well.

One of those robot things was above us, reaching its metal thing it uses to get those boxes out to, _me._ It picked me up, me not struggling because I was still in shock over the no-bottom room. Right as it picked me up, I got over my shock as screamed in fear. The machine carried me down, and to the opposite wall from where Dean and I were at. _Dean._

I looked to where he was standing, only to see him frozen in place, as he glitches. It was a virus. On no… I continued watching helplessly as the machine flew towards a couch-sized slot, and put me inside.

Immediately I felt that dull pain again, all over my body. I looked down at my feet and realized they were fading into bluish particles, and floating towards the back of the slot. I continued watching as the rest of my body did the same, and when my arms were fading, I slipped into unconsciousness.

**End of Chapter One**

So, how did you guys like? I know someone probably hasn't read this yet, but to those of you in the future of when you read it, HI! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, Microsoft Word is being a butt and won't correct words I know are spelled wrong, so how do I know if I spelled something incorrectly and didn't realize it? And yeah! So if you have read this and are most likely waiting for me to update, sorry, I just recently moved and we changed cable, and the stupid cable guys still haven't come yet so I am typing this without internet to update it immediately after… and stuff. And from now on, I will be closing off with the time I finished typing this, and the day, month, and year. BYE! 

Finished – 10:52

8/3/14

And Don't Forget To –

Follow

Review

And

ENJOY!

-Chloe


End file.
